


Quidnunc (One who always has to know what is going on) [word prompt]

by hernameisnotknown



Series: Wend Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, First Time, NSFW, Not really but just in case..., Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisnotknown/pseuds/hernameisnotknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wend has never fit in with her clansmen - the fact that she was brought to them, mewling and hungry and without explanation, by a human who'd made a vow - hadn't seemed to endear her to them for some reason. There had been a recent baby boom, and every member of the clan already had children to care for, so none had come forth to take her in, forcing Keeper Deshanna to declare that the clanspeople would have to take turns caring for the infant. Less so the girl, and especially not the teenager. So Wend learns to fend for herself, even tries to run away a few... hundred... times. But no amount of autonomy, no skill of self-reliance, has prepared her for the day Delial, the Keeper's First, calls her beautiful.<br/>-----<br/>This recounts the reason Wend runs away from Clan Lavellan at 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidnunc (One who always has to know what is going on) [word prompt]

**Author's Note:**

> *rahn-dys: 'luck thing', or more literally, 'fluke'

 

Under construction! :)


End file.
